


Desire to Drop (Dom & sub)

by BFHwantsblood, Olivier_Mira



Series: Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, NoblesseBingo2019, Submissive Frankenstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Mira/pseuds/Olivier_Mira
Summary: Frankenstein is a submissive that no living Dom can take under. His Master is no Dom, but he is the Noblesse. AU where all humans are some variant of Dom/sub.





	Desire to Drop (Dom & sub)

**Author's Note:**

> Human Dom/sub Scale  
> Dom  
> 1\. Weak, next to no aura- can be easily stopped by other Doms  
> 5\. Normal. Other Doms will have trouble stopping them.   
> 10\. High – fewer than 3% of Doms  
> 11+ Very rare, less than 0.1%. Can put other Doms below them in their place.
> 
> Sub  
> 1\. Weak, but normally only goes under lightly  
> 3-5 Normal, go under slowly but fully  
> 6-8 Slightly harder to go under, but will fall when they do  
> 9+ Takes a Dom at their level or higher to send them under and when they go, it's like falling of a cliff.

The Dom in his office growled, flaring out his aura. It was barely there, maybe a five on the scale. Frankenstein resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead sent him his best fake smile as he met the man's gaze squarely.

"Your son will not be coming to this school. Please leave."

The Dom broke eye contact, blinking, then left the room. _Like a dog with its tail between its legs._

Frankenstein let out a sigh as he slumped back into his chair. He could feel his hands starting to shake, though he didn't want to think about it. It had been too long. Way too long, if a weak Dom like that had this effect on him.

Inhaling deeply, he stood, glad that it was at least late enough to go home. It took him longer than he was willing to admit to get his shaking under control and even longer than that to feel composed enough to make the trip home.  _Pathetic._

* * *

Frankenstein walked in to the house, quickly switching his shoes. He felt his body tense. The aura of a content submissive mixed with a pleased Dominant flowed over him. Giving himself a little shake, he walked into the living room. 

Tao knelt on the floor, seated between M-21 and Takeo. Tao had a peaceful, dazed look to him as Takeo stroked a hand through his hair. Purring almost like a cat, Tao was clearly enjoying the attention he was being given.   
  
It had taken the Trio months to feel comfortable enough to do this out in the open. It hadn’t surprised Frankenstein that Tao had been the first, followed by Takeo.  
  
It had taken M-21 a longer time to join in since with his werewolf genes, he didn’t have an orientation. But eventually, Tao's persistence convinced M-21 that all of that was irrelevant; it was their companionship that mattered.

Frankenstein did his best to keep smiling as he passed by them, even as his soul ached with want. It was only years of practice that kept his aura from revealing any of this weakness.    
  
With a quick glance, he checked to make sure their teacups were full before continuing on to his lab. He had to fix this before it got out of control. He couldn’t let this need, this weakness, get in the way of the household's functioning.

Yet he couldn't deny that it  _haunted_ him. Although it had been a long time - a  _very_ long time now - since there had been a Dom in existence who was strong enough to drop him, he  _remembered._ Remembered that feeling, the pure ecstasy of absolute release. 

Trying to put it out of his mind, he headed for the storage room. Walking to one of the back shelves, he pulled out a small box. It had been a long time since he had had to use this.  
  
This became even more evident when he brought out an ancient cassette tape and tape recorder.  _Why hadn’t he changed this over yet?_ Tao probably would have laughed until his face turned the color of Takeo's hair.   
  
Inserting the old tape into the player, he set in on a work bench and pressed play.  
  
With a flicker of his power, he was in loose workout pants and a tank top. Taking a step back, he closed his eyes just as the first words sounded.

“Look at you, pet, standing, waiting so nicely.”

The old voice was peaceful and Frankenstein could feel his shoulders unwind just a little. This particular Dom had been on in years, but had been one of the most powerful he had ever met. Frankenstein was sure he must have been higher than the average 10 on the scale. But even then, Frankenstein had felt that if he had really wanted to, he could have shaken even this powerful Dom’s aura off had he needed to.

“Let go, pet. I have you.”

A cloud seemed to settle over Frankenstein's mind, making it harder to think.

“Kneel.”

He tried to let go and drop. When his body resisted, he tried to will himself to do it.  _Please. Please, just let this work. Just this once._  But his body refused. His hands started shaking once more, the fog leaving him as quickly as it had come. He wanted to cry out at the loss. It was so close, close enough to give him a taste of that sweet relief. It was _maddening._  
  
His body only shook harder, causing him to let out a growl of anger. The rage only drove it away faster, pushing what he wanted - what he _ached for_  - that much further from his reach.  
  
His hand shot out, stopping the recording before the next words could be said.  
  
_Why did it have to be so hard? Why did everyone else get to have this but him? Why-_  
  
_**Kneel.**_  
  
Frankenstein dropped like a stone.

* * *

Raizel had seen the frustration building as Frankenstein stood there, eyes closed, listening to the voice recording. He could see wisps of Frankenstein's dark weapon gathering around him as he shook.  
  
With a growl, Frankenstein had stopped the recording and brought two hands up to tug at his hair.  
  
_**Kneel.**_

Raizel had said it without really intending to.  
  
Frankenstein dropped, his hands going behind his back. Wrists crossed, head straight, eyes lowered.  
  
Raizel walked forward, lightly brushing a hand down Frankenstein's cheek. He had seen Takeo and M-21 with Tao, so he had some idea what Frankenstein needed, though having the bond was helping. He could feel the way the world had shifted in Frankenstein’s mind. How his thoughts seemed to cloud over apart from Raizel. How Raizel became the tether that kept him grounded. This was not the first time he had observed this behavior in Frankenstein, but he had been missing the context to understand it.   
  
“I have you, my Bonded.”  
  
Frankenstein’s muscles slowly relaxed, his shoulders dropping from their tightly held position. It was like a burden had been lifted from his Bonded’s shoulders.  
  
“That’s it. You are doing so well for me.”  
  
The content noise Frankenstein let out filled the room and Raizel could feel his Bonded’s soul singing out in pleasure. It was a relief to feel this from his Bonded after the growing stress and frustration he had been sensing for weeks now.  
  
Running a hand through soft blonde hair, he felt Frankenstein melt under his touch.

“Stay there,” Raizel whispered in his Bonded's ear as he swirled his power through their bond so that it seemed that their very souls were wrapped around each other.    
  
Grabbing his chair, he moved it right next to Frankenstein. He pulled one of the cushions out of the chair  and placed it on the floor in front of him.  
  
Sitting down, he spread his legs.  
  
“Come here. Kneel on this cushion.”  
  
Frankenstein dropped his wrists and crawled slowly to kneel between Raizel's legs. Reaching out, Raizel ran two fingers slowly over Frankenstein’s eyes, closing them.  
  
“Good job. You did so well, my Bonded.”  
  
Frankenstein’s entire being seemed to glow with happiness at the praise.    
  
Gently, Raizel smoothed a hand through silky blonde curls, slowly maneuvering his Bonded’s head to rest on his leg.  
  
“That’s it. Let got for me. I have you.”

* * *

Frankenstein couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? One minute he was crying out in frustration, thinking that his needs were never, ever going to be met, and then...

Then his Master, his  _Master_ was there, and suddenly everything,  _everything_ was going to be all right. 

But how long would this last? He had always been so careful not to let his Master see this side of him. Being a burden to Raizel, who already carried so much, was the very last thing he wanted to do. _What if..._

**_Frankenstein. We can stay here, just like this, for as long as you need._ **

_Thank you, Master._

With one last sigh, Frankenstein leaned into Raizel's touch, feeling all of the tension leave him. It was as if he were floating in an ocean of calm. He had complete trust in his Master.

* * *

Raizel smiled, continuing to gently stroke Frankenstein's hair, looking forward to hours of just caring for his Bonded.


End file.
